The Cost of Friendship
by kbinnz
Summary: An old flame of Riker's wants him to violate the Prime Directive in order to avoid an interplanetary war.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain's Log, Stardate 4143.9. After enjoying the shore leave facilities on Brianna, the _Enterprise_ has been ordered to the Corollian system where an interplanetary war threatens to break out between Corrolas IV and her former colony, Corollas III. The ship will host what may well be the last attempt at a nonviolent resolution to the dispute, and I have been instructed to serve as mediator. After picking up Corollas III's delegate from the nearby world of Fortunato, we shall proceed to Corollas IV to begin the talks."

"What's your reading on the Corollian situation?" Riker and Picard were en route to the Transporter Room to greet the ambassador from Corollas III.

"It's hard to be certain, Number One -- the information I have is sketchy -- but I don't believe either side wishes the matter to escalate further. In fact, they may be closer to an agreement than they realize."

"What's the main point of contention? Isn't there something about a debt?"

Picard nodded. "Corollas III, or Lycea as the inhabitants call it, was originally colonized by Corollas IV over a century ago. The Corollian government invested heavily in the settlement, providing the necessary materials to make the venture a success. Once the colony reached the stage where they were able to produce goods of their own, the government required the Lyceans to repay the original outlay."

"Seems reasonable."

"Ah, but now the Lyceans are charging that the debt has long since been repaid -- with interest -- and they demand that new trade agreements be established."

"And the Corollians disagree?"

"Most strongly," Picard agreed drily.

Riker shook his head. "It sounds as though it'll be a challenge to get these two to work out a compromise. What are the cultures like?"

"Both peoples have a reputation for being ...determined," Picard said after a moment's thought. "They are open minded in most things, but if they feel they are being taken advantage of, they become virtually unyielding. Apparently that has been the problem in the talks to date. Any time the matter of the debt is raised, neither side will even listen to the other's position. In point of fact, the Lyceans and the Corollians are more alike than not, although not all Lyceans trace their heritage back to Corollas. Like many young governments, Lycea actively encourages immigration."

"Have you ever visited either planet?"

Picard nodded. "The _Stargazer_ once had a short liberty on Lycea. A fascinating world. Its atmosphere contains several unusual elements which bend light rays in unique patterns -- their sunsets are unparalleled."

"I've heard something about that; isn't some sort of protective eyewear required?"

"Yes, but the Lyceans have created an entire fashion around the eye shades, transforming a mundane safety device into a personal fashion statement." He paused, giving Riker a sidelong glance. "The eyeshades cover nearly all of the face, and the preferred Lycean clothing is just as unrevealing of the body. I think you might prefer places like Ryza for your shore leaves, Number One."

Riker grinned. "Thanks for the warning."

By then the Lycean delegate was ready to beam aboard, and at Picard's nod, O'Brien initiated transport.

The Lycean materialized on the platform. Just as Picard had foretold, an ornate and completely opaque eyeshade covered the delegate's head and face, revealing only the mouth and chin. Similarly the bulky clothing, replete with pockets, hid any distinguishing features. Even the delegate's gender was uncertain.

Picard stepped forward. "Welcome to the _Enterprise_. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

The Lycean bowed deeply, a native gesture of respect, and Picard continued, motioning to Riker. "This is my First Officer, Commander William Riker."

Riker moved closer. "Welcome ab--"

His greeting was abruptly interrupted as the Lycean, after a moment of immobility, leapt off the transporter platform and met him with a passionate kiss.

O'Brien and Picard looked on, astounded. "Friendly planet," the Transporter Chief finally managed to gulp.

"Mgrplph!" Riker protested inarticulately, frantically trying to free himself. His bulging eyes met Picard's in a plea of total innocence.

Picard cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The Lycean finally released Riker, who gasped for air, and stepped back, staring up at the tall commander.

"You bastard! You don't remember me!" The words were accompanied by a solid clout to his shoulder.

Riker gaped down at the Lycean, his composure for once totally shot. "What...?"

"Oh! Of course!" With a gesture of understanding, the Lycean reached up and pulled off the eyeshade. Rich chestnut hair cascaded down, and the face of a beautiful young woman was revealed.

O'Brien's expression changed to one of frank envy, and Picard relaxed with an exasperated look. Riker stepped closer, confusion still clouding his features. "Who--"

The Lycean put her hands on her hips. "Willumtee! Don't you recognize me now?"

Riker stared at her. "Caroline?"

"'Willumtee'?" O'Brien whispered to Picard.

The Lycean grinned and nodded, and with a shout of laughter, Riker snatched her up in an exuberant hug.

"What are you _doing _here?" he demanded, setting her down after the embrace.

"I'm the Lycean Minister of Foreign Affairs," Caroline smiled. "I'll be my planet's representative at the conference."

"What? You were born in Denver!"

Caroline nodded. "But I emigrated to Lycea more than a dozen years ago."

"You did? Wh--"

Picard interrupted. "Number One."

Riker swung around. "Sorry, Captain. This is Caroline Evans. We went to high school together."

"How do you do?"

"Hello, Captain. On behalf of my government, I wish to thank you for hosting these talks. The Lycean people are very grateful for the Federation's assistance in this crisis."

"I hope we are able to help you and the Corollians reach an accord, Minister. We should arrive at Corollas IV in just over three hours."

"I have much to prepare before then. Could I be shown to my cabin?"

"Of course. Commander?"

Riker led Caroline away and, after one last shared glance with O'Brien, Picard returned to the Bridge.

"It's so good to see you, Willumtee!" Caroline exclaimed, squeezing his hand. "And First Officer? Very impressive!"

"What about you, _Minister_? I still can't believe it's you."

"I'm surprised too. I knew you were in Star Fleet, but I had no idea you'd be on the ship they sent for the conference. But once I saw you, and heard the name..."

"How did you ever end up as the Lycean Minister of Foreign Affairs? You nearly failed civics!"

"Now, Willumtee, I'll thank you to keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to consider. Besides, Lycea's present battle is hardly unfamiliar -- it's exactly the same as the American Revolution of the 18th century. The Corollians are adopting the same exploitative, imperialist attitude that Great Britain used six hundred years ago. And they'll find Lyceans to be as determined as the American colonists were."

"I thought the idea was to resolve this peacefully."

Caroline nodded. "If possible. But Lycea has been exploited for over three generations, and one way or another, that's going to end."

Riker opened the door to Caroline's cabin. "These will be your quarters. If you need anything -- "

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Willumtee. I do need to get ready for the first round of talks now, but maybe we could meet afterwards?"

"I'd like that," Riker smiled.

He headed back to the Bridge, encountering Geordi LaForge in the turbolift. "Geordi, you won't believe this coincidence: the Lycean delegate is an old schoolmate of mine."

Geordi grinned. "From what I've heard, the two of you shared more than just class notes."

Riker's jaw dropped. "How did you hear about it?"

"I stopped by the Transporter Room to check the phase converter. O'Brien told me."

"The only thing faster than this ship is its grapevine!" Riker exclaimed irritably. "What else did O'Brien tell you?"

Geordi shrugged. "Not much, just that your taste has always been good." He paused. "Seriously, Commander, did you think this wouldn't get around?"

Riker sighed. "No. I just didn't think it would happen this fast. Not that it really matters."

"Were you good friends?"

Riker grinned, remembering. "Inseparable. We were about 12 when we met -- both of us were having parent trouble. My father was away more than he was home, and when he was around, we were at each other's throats. For Caroline, it was the reverse. Her parents were there, but they weren't interested in her, just their work. We banded together -- us against them -- and one thing led to another. We stuck together through all of high school."

"When did you lose track of each other?"

"When I left for the Academy. I think we wrote once or twice, but that stopped pretty quickly."

"And now she's a member of the Lycean government. Not bad," Geordi observed.

"But not what I'd have predicted."

The lift doors opened onto the Bridge and both men exited.

"The Minister is settled in her cabin, Number One?"

"Yes, sir." Riker grinned. "I wonder if the Corollian delegate will be my old football coach."

That drew a smile from the captain. "If so, I hope he doesn't greet you with a flying tackle."


	2. Chapter 2

In fact, the Corollian delegate was a stranger to Riker, but, like Caroline, he was eager to begin the conference.

Picard ushered him into the Conference Room, explaining, "Counselor Troi is escorting the Lycean delegate here."

"You have already picked up the Lycean?" Haynar Stoke asked, surprised. The Corollian was a man in his early sixties, with a long record in his world's government.

"Yes. She was on Fortunato, so we beamed her aboard before entering your system."

Troi and Evans entered at that point, and Picard began to make the introductions. "Allow me to present -- "

"Thank you, Captain, but that won't be necessary," Evans said. "Ambassador Stoke and I have met before."

"Minister Evans." Stoke nodded coldly.

"Very well. Then let us begin." At Picard's gesture, they seated themselves.

"An excellent suggestion, Captain. Let me make my government's position clear from the outset," Stoke said. "We will not renounce our rightful claim in the face of Lycean threats."

"And my government will no longer submit to your outrageous tariffs and punitive tithes," Evans shot back.

"Excuse me." Picard interrupted before the situation got out of hand. "Perhaps it would be better to begin with matters on which you both agree."

"Such as?" Evans asked skeptically.

"Such as the fact that Lycea was originally settled by Corollas IV and that Corollas did provide substantial financial support during the colony's early years."

Evans nodded cautiously. "That is so, but it happened almost 110 years ago and the debt was repaid -- "

"Repaid!" Stoke interrupted. "Hardly! We beggared our own economy to provide for the colony and are only now beginning to fully recover --"

"Oh, please! That is the most outrageous falsehood --"

"Excuse me." This time it took a little more volume. Picard sighed internally; this would not be easy. Each was so wary of the other that concessions would have to be dragged out. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have agreed that, at least at one time, a debt existed." Both nodded. "Would you also agree that some repayment -- the amount is unimportant for now! -- has been made?"

Evans stared at Stoke challengingly, and after a moment he grudgingly nodded. "Agreed. Ever since the Lycean economy became self-supporting, some reparations have been forthcoming."

Pleasantly surprised by Stoke's admission, Evans became a tinge less antagonistic herself. "We have never disputed that, if not for Corollas, Lycea would not have survived."

"Very well!" Picard said, encouraged. "Further, Corollas makes no claims upon Lycean autonomy, correct?"

"Of course not!" Stoke snorted. "The Lyceans have always been free to run their world as they please."

"Oh?" Evans' tone was no longer conciliatory. "Then why are there armed Corollian forces on Lycea even as we speak?"

"They are there merely to protect Corollian citizens and interests," Stoke said dismissively.

"From whom?"

"Those who would harm either!"

"You mean those who would claim Lycean resources belong to Lycea!"

"I mean those who would steal Corollian property!"

"How dare you accuse Lycea of theft! We always pay for what we receive!"

"You have yet to pay the original debt! And Corollian troops will remain on Lycea until you do!"

"Don't be too certain of that!" Evans snapped.

Something clicked in the Corollian's mind. "Fortunato! You were there seeking arms!"

"I was there serving the best interests of my world."

"This discussion is pointless! You are already determined to go to war!"

"If that were true, I wouldn't be sitting here. But you will find that Lycea is prepared, whatever the outcome of these talks!"

"This might be a good time for a recess," Picard interjected. Both delegates were flushed, tempers running high. "It doesn't appear that anything will be settled today. Perhaps a fresh start tomorrow would be more sensible."

Evans nodded.

"Yes," Stoke snapped. "This is accomplishing nothing!"

Evans sniffed. "A common problem when one deals with Corollians." Turning on her heel, she stalked out.

"You see?" Stoke demanded of Picard. "Lyceans!" He left.

Picard turned to Troi with a sigh. "This promises to be a challenge."

"A great deal of their anger is rooted in fear," she told him. "They are terrified by the thought of an interplanetary war, but they fear it is inevitable, given the other's position."

Picard shook his head impatiently. "The only issue is that damned debt. It's ridiculous that a peaceful solution cannot be worked out."

Troi nodded. "But both Corollians and Lyceans are intensely proud. The Corollians will settle for nothing less than what they perceive as their rightful due, while the Lyceans are equally determined not to be cheated out of more than what they actually owe."

"The two figures _are _vastly different," Picard agreed gloomily. "How did each side arrive at their sum?'

"Each assigned a team of accountants to the problem, but although extensive records were kept, there are bound to have been some differences between the Lycean and Corollian accounts. Also, the volume of the material sent to Lycea

over the years was so great that some generalizations had to be made in the calculations."

"But each side made different generalizations? I see..." Picards voice trailed off as he sat, thinking. "Hmmm."

"You've thought of a solution!" Troi exclaimed confidently.

Picard smiled, holding up a hand. "Not so fast. I may have an idea, but whether it will work is another matter entirely."

Troi smiled back, her faith in Picard unshakable. "It will."

Riker was just pulling off his boots when his door chimed. "Come!"

"Hi, Willumtee."

"Caroline! Come in. How did the first round go?"

Evans sighed. "I'd better have a drink before I answer that. And maybe something to eat -- preferably chocolate."

Riker smiled. "Uh oh. That doesn't sound good."

"I dunno, Willumtee. The Corollians won't budge, and Lycea can't tolerate the status quo. It looks like war."

"Hey, don't give up yet! You've barely begun. And you've got one of the best mediators around."

Caroline flashed a tired smile. "That must be true. Your captain actually got Haynar Stoke and me to agree on a few things. In the past, we haven't even been able to reach a consensus on when to break for lunch."

"Come on," Riker grinned, pulling on his boots. "Let's get you something to eat."

At Ten Forward, Guinan came through with a chocolate sundae that instantly lifted Caroline's spirits. "This is great!" she said enthusiastically, digging in.

"Remember The Creamery back home?" Riker asked. "Did you ever count up the number of sundaes we had there?"

"Mmf!" Caroline hastily swallowed. "I should have weighed 600 kilos. Thank God for a teenager's metabolism."

"Have you ever gone back?"

"No, not since I came to Lycea. You?"

"No. I never had any reason to."

"How's your father?" Caroline asked, her tone carefully casual.

Riker smiled. "Same as always, but I understand him better now. A while back he and I had a sort of reconciliation."

"Oh, Willumtee, I'm happy for you," Caroline said sincerely, laying her hand over his.

"He apologized -- in his own way -- and I accepted--"

" -- in your own way," Caroline put in drily.

" -- and we parted friends."

Caroline beamed. "That's wonderful!"

"What about your parents?"

"They haven't changed a bit: absorbed in their work to the exclusion of all else. Every once in a while they come up for air and send me a letter, usually wishing me a happy birthday." She smiled, showing a dimple. "Once they even got the date right."

"You know, I still can't believe you emigrated to Lycea." Riker shook his head wonderingly.

Caroline shrugged. "Why not? You went off to the Academy, but there was nothing for me on Earth. One day, I saw an ad calling for colonists, and I was on the next ship out."

"You could have applied for the Academy."

"No, Willumtee. That was your dream, never mine. I'm not a good tourist. I like to stay in one place and work to improve it. None of this gallivanting all over the cosmos for me!"

"Commander." Geordi LaForge smiled down at the pair.

"Geordi, have a seat. Caroline Evans, Lycean Minister of Foreign Affairs, may I present mander Geordi LaForge, our chief engineer."

"Pleased to meet you."

"How do you do?" Geordi looked at the remains of Caroline's sundae. "A victory celebration?"

Caroline shook her head. "Therapeutic chocolate."

Geordi laughed. "I've got to try that sometime."

"It's worked for me for years, hasn't it, Willumtee?"

Geordi choked on his drink. "'Willumtee'?"

Riker grinned sheepishly. "Back in high school, Caroline called me that. _Only _Caroline," he added pointedly.

"Why?"

Caroline giggled. "That's a story! Back then, I always swallowed my diphthongs -- 'William' just came out as 'Willum', and your commander hated it. After correcting me about 3000 times, he finally lost his temper and yelled, 'It's WILLIAM. WILLIAM T. RIKER!' Well, naturally after that I started calling him 'William T.', but it still came out 'Willum T.' Over time, it just slurred into 'Willumtee'."

"Now that you're a diplomat, I guess you've got to pronounce names more carefully," Geordi observed. "How did you get involved in Lycean politics?"

"As Willumtee can tell you, I've never been the shy, retiring type. Almost as soon as I arrived on the planet, I became involved in the political arena. As the situation with Corollas worsened, I found myself becoming more vocal, and eventually I was elected to my first government post. One led to another, and now I control the entire Ministry of Foreign Affairs."

Riker grinned. "Not bad for someone who was defeated in her bid for Junior Class President!"

"As I recall, my campaign manager and I spent too many of our strategy meetings eating ice cream instead of writing speeches."

Geordi got to his feet. "I think I hear my engines calling me. It was nice meeting you, Minister. Excuse me."

"Now it's your turn, Willumtee. What have you been up to?"

Meanwhile, in Picard's Ready Room, the captain was explaining his idea to Data. " -- computers have all the records. Do you think you can do it?"

Data considered. "Yes, sir. With the ship's computer, I should be able to -- "

"Captain?" Worf interrupted over the intercom. "Ambassador Stoke wishes to see you. He says it is most urgent."

Picard lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? Direct him to my Ready Room."

Data returned to his post as Stoke stormed in.

"Yes, Ambassador?" Picard indicated a chair.

Stoke ignored the seat. "I expected Lycean treachery, but not Federation collusion!" he shouted. "This is -- "

"To what are you referring?" Picard asked calmly.

"Your First Officer! I just saw him in the lounge with Evans!"

"They are old friends. I see nothing objectionable in the relationship."

"You don't? Given all the technology on this ship? Your officer could easily pass information detrimental to Corollas on to the Lycean!"

"That would violate the Prime Directive, which Commander Riker would never do."

"How do you know that? How can I be sure? This entire conference could be merely a ruse by the Lyceans to gain access to your information network!"

"That is not so."

"How do you know?" Stoke challenged.

"Because Counselor Troi would instantly sense such deception. The Lyceans are as eager as you to settle this matter nonviolently."

"But Riker -- "

"Commander Riker's relationship with Minister Evans is not a matter for your concern. He would never pass on any improper information, regardless of the circumstances. I know that, because I know him, and I give you my personal assurance that you need not question Commander Riker's discretion."

Stoke drummed his fingers on the desk, undecided. "If there is any treachery -- "

"Commander Riker is above reproach, Ambassador, as is every member of my crew." Picard's tone remained cordial, but there was now an undercurrent of steel.

"Very well." Stoke gave in. "Since I have your assurances, I will remain at the talks."

"Excellent. I will see you in the morning."

With a nod, Stoke left. For several moments, Picard stared out the window, lost in thought. As he had told the Corollian, he trusted Riker implicitly, but at the same time he could understand the diplomat's concern. As mediator, he had a duty to protect the conference, no matter what his personal feelings were. Finally, he addressed the computer. "Computer, store all scans of Corollas IV and Lycea as 'Captain's Eyes Only'."

"Acknowledged."

With a sigh, Picard leaned back in his chair. The safeguards were now in place, unnecessary though he felt they were. Now the only question was whether he should mention the matter to Riker. After some more thought, he decided against it. It might sound like a warning, or, worse, an order to avoid Evans for the duration of the talks. Meddling in his First Officer's private life was something Picard wanted to avoid at all costs, especially when Riker would, quite rightly, see the interference as a question about his loyalty.

At the conference table the next morning, Picard began with a request that startled both delegates. "I would like complete access to your computer banks."

"What?" Evans gasped. "Why?"

"Unrestricted? For what purpose?"

"I have an idea that might help to resolve the present stalemate over the size of the Lycean debt, but it will require data from both your worlds."

Evans and Stoke regarded each other suspiciously. "Such access could be dangerous in the wrong hands!" Evans said.

"Only myself and Mr.Data will see the material."

Stoke glared at Evans. "Corollas will grant your request, Captain. If Lycea will do likewise."

"We will if they will." Evans snapped.

"Excellent!" Picard exclaimed in satisfaction. "Mr.Data, you may proceed."

"Understood, Captain," Data's voice acknowledged.

"Shall we move on to other matters?" Picard invited.

Six days later, he was decidedly less optimistic. The delegates moved around each other so cautiously he was reminded of two porcupines. The most innocuous remark was suspiciously analyzed; the most trivial concession was made only after extended and bitter debate. Yet on most issues the two were in agreement.

Neither side was seeking to defraud the other: Corollas wanted only its due, and Lycea was willing to reimburse the other world for its past expenses. The schedule and means of payment could be easily negotiated, but talks invariably ground to a halt whenever actual amounts were mentioned.

Both delegates were too well-trained actually to lose control of their tempers, but the snarled imprecations and threats that always accompanied this touchy, but central, issue were draining, even for an outside observer like Picard.

After a particularly acrimonious exchange on the afternoon of the seventh day, Picard called a recess. If his idea did not work out, there was an excellent chance that war would result; negotiations were at an impasse.

Caroline used the unexpected free time to see Riker, something she'd had little chance to do over the past week. At his suggestion, they visited the holodeck.

"Like it?"

Caroline stared about her in amazement. If she hadn't known they were on the _Enterprise_, she would have sworn they were in the middle of the Grand Tetons. "It's incredible!" she gasped, staring at an eagle soaring far overhead. "I had no idea this kind of technology existed!"

Riker smiled. "It's hard to remember it's not the real thing. Come on, let's take a walk."

They hiked in companionable silence for a while then, as they stopped to rest, Caroline turned to Riker.

"Willumtee, there's something I need to ask you... it's a big favor."

Riker looked quizzical. "You know I'll do it if I can. What is it?'

"I need to see a scan of Corollas IV."

"What?" Will stared at her. "You can't be serious!"

"Will, with that information, my government would know the exact location of the Corollian armies. By targeting their military bases, we could end the war much sooner and minimize civilian casualties!"

Riker shook his head disbelievingly. "I can't give you that kind of information -- and you know it!"

"Why not?" Caroline challenged. "The _Enterprise_ must have scanned the planet as soon as you entered orbit; and even on a routine sensor sweep, the bases will be obvious."

"With knowledge like that you could launch a devastating first strike, Caroline! I'd be telling you how to win the war!"

"You know me better than that! I would never strike first. But once Corollas attacks us, then we would use--"

"You might not start the war, but what about the other members of your government? Or Fortunato? Say they decided now would be a good time to attack Corollas, while she's distracted. Wouldn't Lycea ally herself with Fortunato? And wouldn't you give them the benefit of your knowledge?"

"If, if, if! You can dream up scenarios all day, but the facts remain: telling me where the Corollian forces are will save lives, on both sides."

Riker snorted. "Right." He gazed at her, trying to think of the words that would make her understand. "How can you ask me for this? Don't you see I can't take sides?"

"For God's sake, Will! Don't you see? This information will allow us to ensure that only military installations are targeted. No schools or hospitals will be hit by mistake."

"Caroline, even if I agreed with your fight, I couldn't give you access to advanced technology. It's a violation of the Prime Directive."

"Will, this isn't some philosophical exercise -- it's real life and in real life, everyone has to pick sides. Neutrality is a charade; you always end up hurting one side or the other, and the more you try for strict neutrality, the more you end up hurting both. If you believe in one side's cause, you must help that side! There is a moral imperative!"

Riker shook his head. "What you're asking is impossible."

Evans' temper flared. "Oh, you are _so _self-righteous and smug, aren't you? Safe in your ivory tower, wrapped in your code of conduct. You sail into a system, decide it's not neat and tidy and perfect enough for you, and blithely sail away. You ignore all the sweat and heartache that goes into making a civilization -- you don't want to get your hands dirty!"

Riker fought down his own anger. "That's not true," he said evenly. "The Prime Directive exists to protect -- "

"Spare me your hypocrisy! You and your crew are quick enough to disregard the Prime Directive when your own little world is threatened. You yourself told me about rescuing Wesley Crusher from the Edo and saving Data's little friend and her planet."

"Sarjenta's planet was facing a natural disaster, not a war, and even then the decision to interfere was not an easy one."

"But you managed somehow," Caroline sneered. "Maybe you can just turn your back on death and destruction, but I can't. It's my world we're talking about. Don't you realize how much suffering there will be? How can you refuse anything that will diminish that?"

"I swore an oath, Caroline. It's a matter of principle, and--"

"An oath? You'd allow thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands, of innocents to die rather than violate your principles?"

"That's not fair."

"What if the situation were reversed?" Caroline cried furiously. "What if the _Enterprise_ were facing destruction and the one being who knew how to save her refused to tell you how -- on a matter of principle? Your fancy ethics wouldn't last very long under those conditions!"

"I'm sorry you believe that," Riker ground out between clenched teeth, then spun on his heel and left.

By the time he'd changed back into his uniform, he was calmer. The moral blackmail Evans had attempted still outraged him, but he was too honest to ignore the truth in some of her charges. The _Enterprise_ had on occasion been less than faithful to the Prime Directive...Oh, never intentionally, but the results were the same.

The _Enterprise_'s refusal to allow Wesley's execution by the Edo had been a clear violation of the Directive, as was Picard's revealing the existence of the Federation to that planet of proto-Vulcans. And Sarjenta? If Data hadn't happened onto her transmission, would they have interfered with her planet's eventual destruction?

Early Star Fleet history was full of tales of interference with other cultures, even after the Prime Directive had been formally codified and adopted. Certain captains had had a reputation for playing fast and loose with the rule, and the textbooks were full of their lame rationalizations. In the present day, however, most accepted it wholeheartedly, partly because of Star Fleet Command's current draconian policies toward violators, but mostly because time and again interference (no matter how well intentioned) had proven disastrous.

The Prime Directive was not seen as just one rule among many in the Star Fleet manual; it was the lifeblood of the service, the essential philosophy of the Federation. The _Enterprise_ officers might question it at times, disagree with it even, but it remained the guiding principle of their lives. To break it, deliberately and in cold blood, was inconceivable to Riker.

He couldn't deny some of Caroline's charges -- he could "just sail away" -- but it was unfair to imagine it was something he did easily. Second thoughts and recriminations still haunted him from his previous brushes with the Prime Directive; whatever course of action was pursued, the "what if"s were relentless shadows. On the whole, though, he believed in the Directive, and in Star Fleet, and, perhaps most importantly, in Jean-Luc Picard. Troi had said the captain had a plan, and even though he had no idea what it might be, Riker was betting that it would settle the dispute.

He couldn't bring himself to blame Evans -- she was prepared to do whatever it took to save her homeworld -- but he fervently hoped that her pessimism would turn out to be unfounded. If only Picard hadn't been so damned mysterious about his idea!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Riker waylaid Evans on her way to the Conference Room. "You know I can't do what you asked," he said quietly, his eyes searching her face.

With a sigh, she nodded. "Yes. I know. But I had to try."

"I know."

She managed a smile. "Still friends?"

"Always."

Caroline's smile trembled and was lost as the tensions of the past week caught up with her. "Oh God, Willumtee. This thing will never be resolved peacefully. I'm going to have to bring war down on my people." Her composure faltered and she began to weep.

Will folded his arms around her. "Sh. Don't, Caroline. It's not over yet."

She lifted her head, tears of despair on her cheeks. "The children! What will become of them? Win or lose, their lives will be shattered."

"Wait for the captain's idea. He'll surprise you." Riker sounded confident, but he was beginning to fear that even Picard couldn't solve this crisis.

As quickly as it had began, Caroline's outburst subsided. With a little laugh at herself, she wiped her eyes. "I'll be glad when this is over. At least once war is declared, this awful suspense will be done with. I know! I know!" She raised a hand as Riker began to speak. "Give your captain a chance. All I can say, Willumtee, is he'd have to be Sarek's equal to find a solution to this!" With a tired smile, she left, bound for the meeting.

Haynar Stoke looked as weary as Caroline did. He nodded a formal greeting as she entered the room, then addressed Picard. "Captain, grateful as my planet is for your assistance, it is time for me to withdraw from these talks. I think Minister Evans would agree that further discussion is pointless. It is, alas, abundantly clear that we cannot reach a peaceful accord."

Evans nodded somber agreement. "We are only postponing the inevitable. Your efforts are appreciated, Captain, but I must agree with Ambassador Stoke. The talks have failed."

"I understand your frustration, Minister, Ambassador, but I would request that you allow me one last opportunity to address your dilemma."

Both delegates nodded resignedly. "Very well."

"Commander Data, report to the Conference Room."

Almost immediately, Data appeared.

"On my orders, Mr.Data has been reviewing all Lycean and Corollian records in an attempt to determine the exact amount of the debt. I am pleased to report he has succeeded."

"That's impossible!" Stoke protested. "No one could view every single record. You're talking about decades' worth of material."

"Commander Data has special talents."

"I am an android, sir, and with the assistance of the ship's computer, I was able to review, compare, and evaluate all relevant material from both planets. I have calculated the precise amount of the original debt, along with the interest due on it, and subtracted the amount already paid by Lycea from the total. This is the balance." At his touch, the viewscreen came to life, displaying a figure.

Picard sighed in relief. He couldn't have fabricated a better figure. It lay almost exactly between the two claims.

"We thought it was higher," Stoke objected.

"Yes, sir, because you neglected to omit the two hundred twelve earthmovers sent to Lycea on local date 3/18/9/2 from your calculation of the interest. A Corollian document dated two months previous clearly indicates that the shipment was to be considered interest-free."

"Oh."

"And we believed it was lower," Evans protested.

"Yes, Minister. Your error was in calculating the dates of seven shipments over the course of one hundred thirteen years. That caused your estimation of the interest to be incorrect as well."

"I see."

"Further, both planets utilized gross generalizations which served to magnify previous inaccuracies. For example, the Lycean receipt for shipment 712BB619W states that the eighteen medical lasers were nonfunctional upon arrival and therefore -- "

"Enough, Data." Picard turned to the delegates, both staring at the viewscreen. "Well, Minister? Ambassador? We can provide you with a detailed explanation of how this sum was reached."

Evans found her voice first. "Lycea accepts this figure as being the true amount of the debt."

"As does Corollas," Stoke agreed quickly.

"Then since previous discussions resolved future payments and related issues, it would seem our conference is completed. Successfully."

Evans and Stoke stared at each other. Scant minutes before each had been convinced that war was imminent; now even the threat of it was gone. Picard waited patiently as the reality of peace set in.

"Lycea will cease talks with Fortunato at once," Caroline finally gulped. Tentatively, she held out her hand.

For the first time, an honest smile spread across Stoke's face. "And Corollas will immediately remove all soldiers from Lycean soil," he said, seizing her hand and shaking it vigorously.

Both broke into laughter, giddy with relief and delight. "Lycea would welcome cultural exchanges -- "

" -- student exchanges as well? Perhaps -- "

" -- reopen our embassy -- "

" -- medical personnel -- "

The barriers had fallen. The two were chattering like old friends, excitedly suggesting programs to strengthen the ties between their worlds.

After an amused glance, Picard called up a pitcher of Romulan ale, placed it and two tankards on the table, and with Data, left the room. The delegates didn't even notice.

For the first time in a week, Picard stepped onto his Bridge. As Data moved to his post, Picard gazed out the main viewer with a happy sigh.

"Sir?" Riker rose apprehensively, his eyes on Picard.

"Peace has broken out, Number One," Picard smiled, moving down the ramp to his seat.

Riker relaxed with an audible sigh, while Troi beamed at the captain, reflecting his good mood.

"Congratulations."

"The credit properly belongs to Mr.Data," Picard objected. "It was he who discovered the true sum."

"I think it was an excellent joint effort," Troi disagreed, smiling.

By the next day, both delegates were ready to return home. Their worlds had been notified, and already wild celebrations were in full swing on both planets. Picard politely declined invitations to participate in the merriment and similarly refused the delegates' request to call the treaty "The Picard Peace".

"I am greatly honored," he told them, "but you must not overlook your own roles."

Caroline frowned. "But it was you who was most responsible. You deserve to be recognized for your perseverance and innovation in establishing the peace."

"I appreciate your motives, but such an honor is, well, uncomfortable."

Stoke smiled. "What if we refer to it as 'The _Enterprise_ Treaty'?"

Picard considered. He might shy away from personal glory, but the reputation of his ship was another matter. "If you insist..."

They smiled. "Then it's settled!" Caroline declared.

"I fear I must take my leave of you," Stoke apologized. "My presence on the planet is required. Minister? Are you certain you can't attend the festivities with me?"

"I'm sorry, but Lycea has already sent a shuttle to retrieve me for our own parties. They'll arrive any moment."

"Another time then. I will see you at the reopening of your embassy though?"

"Yes. That I will not miss."

With a last smile and handshake, Stoke departed.

"Captain Picard, I have a few last questions about the wording of the payment schedule document. Could you call up your notes and confirm my -- "

"Captain?" Riker's voice interrupted. "The Lycean shuttle has arrived for Minister Evans. It's requesting landing clearance in our shuttle bay."

"Granted. The minister and I have one or two details to attend to, Number One. Please greet the Lyceans and inform them that we will be there momentarily."

"Acknowledged."

Riker turned the Bridge over to Data and went straight to the shuttle bay. The Lycean ship had just arrived, and as Riker approached, three people exited the craft. All three were enshrouded in Lycean clothing, giving Riker no clue as to their identities.

Neatly sidestepping the issue of proper honorifics, Riker addressed himself to all three. "Welcome to the USS _Enterprise_. I am Commander William Riker, First Officer. The captain and -- "

As Riker continued to speak, the biggest Lycean stepped forward, then delivered a solid right cross to the commander's jaw. Taken completely by surprise, Riker was spun about by the force of the blow and crashed to the deck, stunned.

Picard and Evans entered the bay just in time to see the assault. "Security to the Shuttle Bay! Dr.Crusher, you're needed as well!" Picard snapped, hurrying to Riker's side.

"Wha' hobbid?" Riker struggled up, spitting blood.

"Easy, Will." Picard knelt down and steadied him as he tried to rise.

Evans had dashed over to her compatriots and was shouting irately at the commander's assailant. He was replying with equal volume, and the bay rang with the echoes.

Seeing that no further attack was forthcoming, Picard took the opportunity to check Riker's injuries. Tilting Riker's chin up, he squinted critically at the damage. It looked like the blow itself had done little more than bruise his jaw and split his lip, but the fall onto the hard floor may have broken his nose.

"Dammit!" Riker's temper was rising as his head cleared. "What's going on? What was that for?"

At that point, Worf and Crusher rushed in. Picard and Worf moved over to the Lyceans while Crusher made temporary repairs to Riker's battered face. "Minister."

Evans and the man were still arguing in the Lycean tongue, while the other two occupants of the shuttle waited to one side, apparently embarrassed.

"Minister!"

Evans broke off and turned back to Picard. "Captain, you have my most sincere apologies for this unforgivable act. Its boorishness -- "

"_Arrete_! _Asho tan'iy ikk t'lay mosh_!" the Lycean interrupted heatedly.

Riker, the blood now stanched, appeared at Picard's shoulder. "What the hell is this about?"

The man surged towards him. Worf leapt forward, but Evans was already shoving the man back. "_Sash_! _M'lo neyet katem_. You disgrace all of Lycea! Control yourself!"

"Minister, what is going on?" Picard demanded.

Evans ignored him, glaring at her countryman. "Have you gone insane? What are you doing? It is because of these people that we are at peace!"

"_Ta'anim l'kro _-- "

"Stop! You've caused this scene; at least have the decency to speak a language they can understand. And take off your mask!"

Grudgingly, the Lycean complied, revealing the face of a man roughly Riker's age. He had sandy hair and brown eyes, and although presently flushed with anger, his face looked as though, under different conditions, it would be quite pleasant. "All right?"

"All right!" Evans swung back to Picard. "Again, Captain, my apologies. I have no idea what prompted this. Willumtee, are you all right?"

The man beside her snarled as Riker nodded. "I think so. Who is that?"

Caroline shot a glare at the Lycean. "Difficult as it is for me to believe right now, this is Daras Tikun, my husband."

Riker backpedaled involuntarily, his eyes widening. "Your HUSBAND? You never told me you were married!" he yelped.

Picard turned to regard him as Caroline's jaw dropped. "What? You too? What difference does it make?"

"A lot!"

"Aha!" Daras cried accusingly.

"Stop it!" Caroline shouted, now regarding both men with equal fury. Picard moved over to where the others stood, watching with great interest. "Daras, one more accusation from you and that's it! And as for you, William Riker, just what are you implying? I didn't have a chance to tell you I was married -- so what? It never came up! Did you think I've been pining for you all these years?"

"No, of course not, but --"

"We had a few meals together and that one hike, that's all. Hardly a torrid affair! So what possible difference could it have made if I'd told you I was married?"

"I --"

"And before you start talking about what might have happened, think again! Don't blame me for your fantasies!"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"I guess it wouldn't have made a difference," Riker finally admitted, his eyes sliding away from the audience.

"You're damned right! And you, Daras! How dare you come here full of accusations and assumptions!"

Tikun was as nonplussed as Riker. "But, but your messages..."

"What about them?"

"You mentioned Riker, and I knew he was your old boyfriend, and ..."

"So you just assumed we'd start up our old relationship where it left off? Daras, that was nearly 15 years ago! What of the time in between? What of my vows to you?"

Tikun stared at the ground. "What can a farmer offer you that a starship officer cannot?"

Caroline's angry pacing jerked to a halt. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Your old lover, now second-in-command of a starship? He can show you the galaxy! What can I show you? How can I compete with him?"

"Daras, there _is _no competition. You've already won. Don't you understand? Will is just an old friend. When I was 16, he held my world together, but I'm not 16 any longer. Daras, it's you I love. So what if he's got some fancy title?"

Daras looked dubious. "He can take you anywhere."

"So what? I don't want to go anywhere except back home with you. What do you think I could see in a man like that? He's completely unreliable! He flits around the galaxy, never staying in one place long enough to cast a shadow! I like stability, commitment, a man who digs in and makes a place his own. Why, Will could never homestead on Lycea. At the first solar storm, he'd lose his entire crop."

"Really?" Daras asked plaintively. "You don't want to leave me?"

"For Will? Good Heavens, no! Will is an old friend, a good friend, but he's much too flighty for me. I could only love a man who's not afraid of responsibility. I could only love you."

Daras grabbed her in a tight embrace. "Caroline! I was so sure -- "

Evans hugged him back. "Don't be silly."

Crusher was chewing on her lip, trying to hold in her giggles. Poor Will! He'd gotten an undeserved sock in the mouth and then had to stand there while a beautiful woman dismissed him as "flighty".

Riker stared at Caroline, trying to hide the hurt and disillusionment he felt. He had thought that most women found "first officer of a starship" a pretty glamorous position. And to be dismissed as boring was bad enough, but irresponsible too? He was reliable! Why, some would say he was _too _responsible, that he should lighten up more! He opened his mouth to tell her so, but a stab of pain from his lip forced him to reconsider.

Picard regarded Will sympathetically. The ship's Lothario had just been taken down several notches. Public rejection by an old flame was not exactly conducive to a strong sense of self-esteem. Fortunately, the only witnesses from the ship were himself, Crusher, and Worf.

He frowned disapprovingly at Crusher's mirth, and the doctor managed to adopt a more serious expression. Worf's, as usual, was inscrutable.

"Minister?"

"Mm? Oh." Regretfully, Caroline pulled away from her husband. "Captain, I'm terribly sorry for this misunderstanding."

"I'm glad we were able to straighten it out," he replied.

"Will?" Caroline stepped over to him. "I'm so sorry about Daras."

"That's all right," Will said, trying not to sound as deflated as he felt. He edged backwards, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Well, goodbye, Willumtee." Caroline moved forward for one last hug, but Riker forestalled her by sticking out his hand.

"Goodbye," he said politely. "Good luck on Lycea."

"Captain? Again, thank you."

"You're welcome, Minister." Picard shook her hand, then watched as she and the others boarded their shuttle.

"Come on, Will," Crusher said, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. "I still need to finish treating you."

Riker sighed. "Did she really say 'unreliable'?" he asked, a bit forlornly.

"I see I shall have to teach _you _about women as well," Worf rumbled resignedly. "I hope you are as quick a student as Geordi."

All eyes swivelled to him in shock. Crusher felt the hysteria rising and ducked into a turbolift before the giggles bubbled over.

Picard finally managed to tear his eyes from Worf. "Perhaps, Number One," he said as neutrally as he could, "in the future we should let Mr.Data greet all ship's visitors."

That prompted a genuine chuckle. "Thank you, sir."

"Report to Sickbay with -- " Picard looked around, noticing Crusher's absence for the first time " -- er, Lt.Worf, Commander."

"Yes, sir." Riker gingerly felt his split lip. "And, Captain? I hope our next assignment is something nice and peaceful. Like patrolling the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone."

END


End file.
